


Out of the Dark You Carry My Heart

by SergeantPixie



Category: Supernatural, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, general cuteness, ridiculous topics of conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantPixie/pseuds/SergeantPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes talking to Elena. Among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Dark You Carry My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> My babies! Again, moving it over from fanfiction.

So the thing is, Dean doesn't get to see Elena that often. Like, having a long distance girlfriend kind of sucks, because he can't see her whenever he wants to. So when he does see her, it's kind of important, and he doesn't just want to do a horizontal tango with her (even though he really does want to) he also wants to talk to her and shit. Ask her about her day; find out if the Salva-twats were bothering her again.

So yeah, he enjoys it when she practically tackles him when he walks through her front door, but he doesn't mind talking about her history project or whatever. He likes talking to her. He also likes kissing her and touching her and doing all kinds of dirty things to her. But talking's nice too. Basically everything's nice as long as he gets to be around her. Just don't tell anyone he said that, okay?

He and Sam have some time in between hunts, so they head for Mystic Falls, because Dean hasn't seen his girl in like two months, and that was too fucking long. Sam is smirking his ass off by the time they get to town but Dean barely has to resist the urge to punch him. He's too happy to bother with that shit. They pull up to her house and Dean is glad to see that her car was in the driveway—he likes surprising her, okay?

Sam knocks on the door and Dean can hear her call out that she'll get it. The door opens and he's momentarily stunned—because fuck, no matter how often he thinks of her, her beauty still floors him when she's standing right in front of him. There's nothing like the real thing. He barely gets out a hello before she attaches her mouth to his and drags him up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Hello to you too Elena!" Sam calls from the hallway as he closes the door behind him. He smirks and makes his way to the kitchen. Jeremy's sitting at the table. They exchange greetings and then looks. They'd be up there for a while.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Elena-" Dean starts right before she attacks his mouth with hers. He's sitting on the edge of her bed, her perched on his lap. He's trying to say something reasonably intelligent before she made him forget his own name, but she was well on her way to getting him there. "Oooh—Elena," he groans as she kisses her way down his neck, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Shhh, hot girl trying to have sex with her hot boyfriend," Elena moans as he slides his hands along her bare thighs. He suddenly stands up and tosses her on her bed, crawling on top of her, attacking her mouth with vigor. They could talk later.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Mmhmm, if only all those other girls knew how much Dean Winchester likes being called 'boyfriend'," Elena says with a smirk. She's lying on her stomach, her chin resting on his bare chest. His arms are wrapped around her naked back. He smiles down at her, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Only when Elena Gilbert says it," he retorts and she giggles. He draws patterns on the smooth skin of her back. He misses these moments when he's gone. The moments of perfect silence and clarity, the understanding that he doesn't have to say a word, that Elena Gilbert doesn't expect him to be anything but her boyfriend.

"So why don't you tell me about that math test you took last week?" Then again, he loves listening to her. Even if it's about math. She raises an eyebrow at him, but doesn't question his topic of choice as she launches into an explanation of the terrors of her math teacher. It was nice to hear that she occasionally did normal things. "You don't have that class with mini-Salva-twat, do you?" God he loves her laugh.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"What do you think they talk about?" Jeremy asks as Sam reads over his English paper. Sam looks up at the youngest Gilbert and smirks.

"Math tests," he answers. Jeremy raises a disbelieving eyebrow. "My brother is surprisingly sappy, he likes hearing about stuff like that, it makes him feel like he's a regular part of her life instead of some guy who drops in every once in a while and takes up all of her attention," Sam explains with a shrug.

"He's always taking up all of her attention, even when he's not here," Jeremy scoffs. Sam smiles. He doesn't say it out loud, but it makes him happy that his brother found a girl who felt the same way about him.

"Your thesis is a little fuzzy."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"I still think it's weird that you're friends with Damon, he kind of killed your little brother Elena," Dean says with a disapproving smirk. He didn't expect her stop being friends with the guy, but he still didn't trust him. Elena pulls his discarded shirt on and he grins. He knows he's not getting that one back any time soon.

"I know, but he's trying. And he's a good friend, he might even be my best friend," Elena explains with a shrug. She pulls on her jean shorts and Dean pulls one of his shirts out of the drawer of them that she has pilfered from him. He knows from Caroline that she likes to sleep in them, but only the ones that still smell like him. He's careful to get one that has begun to smells like her.

"Well as long as he behaves and keeps my favorite danger magnet safe, I can't complain," he says fondly. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her slow and soft. When he pulls back she smiles up at him with big starry eyes.

"He behaves, for the most part, and he always keeps me safe," Elena says as she tugs him into the hall. He's pretty hungry, and he knows she is too.

"That's all I ask," he says as he wraps an arm around her shoulders and drops a kiss on the top of her head. She wraps her arms around his waist and squeezes him affectionately.

"Love you," she breathes out softly. He likes it when she says it like that, like it's just for him to hear.

"Love you too," he murmurs. And God does he love this girl. Like, he asks her about her math tests, okay?


End file.
